Good Luck Charlie, 14 years later
by ginnyweasley10123
Summary: On her sixteenth birthday, Charlie Duncan receives a package in the mail from a mysterious "Teddy Duncan". Read and Review! No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

"Charlie, are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?" My mom, Amy, asked me as we were eating dinner.

"Definitely," I answer, twirling my fork to get the spaghetti wrapped around it. Tonight is September 16th and tomorrow is my birthday. "I'm so excited."

"I can't believe you're turning sixteen already," my dad says, getting a bit choked up. Yeah, my dad, Bob, is unquestionably the emotional one in the family.

"Da-ad," I say, rolling my eyes. Being the youngest in the family, I guess I can understand how this might be hard on my parents. I check my phone as it vibrates with an incoming text from my best friend, Malaya Tomlinson. I press the _View Now_ button and the text pops up. _Call me ASAP! _I quickly eat the rest of my dinner. "Mom, dad, can I please be excused?"

"But Charlie, it's your night to do the dishes," My mom says.

"I know, I promise I'll do them. Just, can I be excused? Please?" I beg, pressing my hands together.

"Okay. As long as you do them later," I am up from the table before my mom even is even finished talking. "Don't forget, Charlotte!"

I groan at my mom's use of my real name. I don't even know how I got the nickname Charlie, but it apparently stuck. I pass through the many photos hanging in the hallway, pictures of my two older brothers, Gabe and PJ. Gabe was off at college, majoring in acting and working part time as a radio talk show host and PJ was married to Skylar, his high school sweetheart. It kind of sucked being the only girl, but I usually got whatever I wanted, so it worked out.

When I got to my room, I shut the door behind me and hit speed dial number 3, Malaya.

"Hey, Char," She answers.

"Hey, Laya," I say into the phone. "So what was so incredibly important I had to leave spaghetti night early?"

"We have to make sure everything's ready for your party tomorrow of course," She answers, as if I should've known this. "How're the details coming?"

I laugh at my friend's over-the-top planning skills. "Everything's fine, Laya. I've gotten RSVP's from everyone that I sent an invitation to and I ordered the pizzas yesterday. It's going to be awesome.

"Okay…" Malaya said reluctantly. "Hey, is Landon coming tomorrow?"

I roll my eyes. "Of course Landon's going to be there. We have been going out for a year now, after all."

"Just making sure…"

We spend the next half an hour going over every last detail for the party is in shape. Eventually, though, I hear my mom yelling at me to come down and do the dishes.

"Hey, listen, Laya, my mom's yelling for me to get off the phone, so I better go before she gets really angry and decides to cancel my party tomorrow."

"Okay, well, see you tomorrow!" Laya says before hanging up.

I sigh as I put my phone down and look into my mirror, not quite liking what I see. The shoulder-length, golden blonde hair and brown eyes were just…average. Just like my life. I head downstairs, wishing for a bit of excitement in my life.

"Where is everybody?" I whine to Laya the next day. It was already 6:10. Ten minutes past the start of the party and not one person has shown up but Malaya.

"Calm down, they'll be here," Malaya says in a bored tone of voice. I look over to see her on the couch busy painting her nails.

"_Calm down? _It's my sixteenth birthday party and no one's here yet. What are we going to do if no one shows up?" I know I was kind of overreacting, but I really wanted my party to go perfectly.

"Then we get all of this fabulous food to ourselves," Malaya answers, gesturing with her newly orange nails at the many food-filled bowls around the room. Seeing the look on my face, her voice softens. "Stop worrying, Char. They're going to be here. They probably got lost or are trying to be fashionably late."

"Yeah, but Landon's been here before, I thought he would be one of the first ones here," I say, sitting down on the couch next to Malaya.

"Of course not. You're an older woman now, he's nervous that he'll look childish to you," Malaya says knowingly.

"Only by a few months," I mumble, but the statement makes me feel better none the less. Right as I am finishing saying that, there is a knock at the door.

I jump up from the couch and rush to the door, making myself appear calm and relaxed as I open the door. Standing on our porch is Lucy, Ava, Lily, Grace, and Julia, who are me and Malaya's really good friends.

"Happy sweet sixteen, Charlie!" Ava squeals, holding her arms open.

"Thank you!" I say, hugging each of them in turn. I direct them inside and tell them where to put their gifts.

After that, the party really starts, and within fifteen minutes, everyone is there, including Landon.

I laugh as I am surrounded by my boyfriend and many friends, having the time of my life.

"Bye!" I call a few hours later as my friends leave the party. "Thank you for coming, I hope you had a great time!"

Unfortunately, the party couldn't go on too long because today was, after all, Sunday, and we had school tomorrow.

"Uh, great party, Char," someone says behind me. I turn around to see Landon, curly black hair a bit ruffled and ice green eyes smiling. He starts to say something, but I shush him and pull him outside, closing the door behind me.

"Sorry, I saw my mom and dad eavesdropping in the kitchen. You were saying?"

"Oh, I just wanted to give you your birthday present in person. And to say that it was a really great party," Landon says, handing me a small, rectangular box with a red bow tied to it. I slowly took the lid off and gasped at what was inside.

It was a beautiful silver chain with a diamond heart pendant attached to it. I carefully picked it up and the diamonds shone in the moonlight.

"It's beautiful, Landon!" I tell him. "But it must have cost a fortune. You really didn't have to."

"Relax, it only cost three month's paycheck," Landon laughs taking it from me. "Here, let me put it on you."

I lift up my hair and Landon places the necklace around my neck, clasping it. I turn around so I am facing him again, and I lean in for a kiss.

Our lips have just barely touched when my front door opens and my dad steps out.

"Charlie, I think it's time for you to come in now," my dad says.

"Of course it is, dad," I groan at my dad's inexplicable timing, smiling at Landon and wiggling my thumbs to show that I'll text him later. I head into the house, suddenly feeling exhausted.

The next morning, I wake up way past my alarm. I leap out of bed and hurry to my closet, rifling through my closet to find something to wear. Unfortunately, it seems like every single presentable clothing item I own is in the hamper. I head into my parents room, thanking my lucky stars that my mom and me wear the same size clothes. I grab a pair of jeans and reach up to grab a sweater from the top shelf.

As I pull down the sweater, a rather large white box falls down with it. I pick it up and am about to pu it back on the shelf when I see who it is for; _Ms. Charlotte Duncan. _

I sit down on the bed, wondering why my parents would hide this from me. I check the return address.

_Teddy Duncan_

_495 Chelsea Court_

_Alma, Colorado_

_Ship date- September 15__th_

_Date Received- September 17__th_

Obviously, my parents didn't want me to see this. And that, of course, only made me want to open it more.

"Charlie, come on, you're going to be late for school!" I hear my mom yell up the stairs. I quickly grab the jeans and sweater and hurry to my room, stashing the box underneath my bed.

On the way to school, all I can think about is the mysterious "Teddy Duncan". Clearly, this person is related to me. Maybe it's a long-lost uncle or cousin? Heck, it could even be a girl for all I know.

**A/N: So first chapter, kinda sucked, I know. Anyway, next chapter, Charlie will open the package. Read on to find out what Teddy sent her!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. The Video Diary

That day was probably the worst school day I had ever had. I had forgotten at least half of my weekend homework and had even back-mouthed a teacher, earning me my first ever afterschool detention tomorrow. I flop down onto my bed with a groan, throwing my arm over my eyes.

That is when I remember the package I found in my parent's closet. I jump up from the bed and make sure my parents haven't found it. It's still there.

I run downstairs to where my mom is busy slicing up some vegetables for dinner.

"Hey, mom, I have this really big research paper due tomorrow and I'll be working on it until dinner. Please don't bother me okay?" I tell her. The last thing I need is her or dad barging in on me. My mom nods, rolling her eyes. "Tell dad."

I hurry back upstairs and close the door behind, wishing for the thousandth time to have a lock on my door. I pull the package from beneath my bed and carefully slice the tape with my thumb nail. As the box pops open, a letter flutters into my lap. I set the box beside me on the bed and unfold the letter.

_Hey, Charlie,_

_First off, happy sweet sixteen! If not, and mom and dad have hidden this from you, then happy seventeenth, eighteenth, nineteenth, and/or twentieth birthday. If it's after that, then I'm sorry._

_Wait a minute. You probably don't even know who I am. If you do, then that means that either you found out on your own or mom and dad have told you about me, which would be great because maybe that means they have forgiven me. Maybe I can move home. I'd really like to see you guys again. Please tell me if this is the case. _

_Okay, okay. I'm getting ahead of myself again. My name is Teddy Duncan, and I am your big sister. If you didn't know about me, then this is probably a big shock to you. But it's true. In fact, I am the one who gave you your nickname. Do people still call you that? Charlie?_

_Anyway, included are all the video diaries I have ever made for you. I started when you were about nine months old, and you can watch those beginning ones some other time. You need to start at number 64, because that is when something really big happened, something that changed both of our lives forever. I can't tell you what it is here. I had to tell you in person. Sorta. _

_Please don't hate me for what I did. I still love you._

_ Love, Your big sister,_

_ Teddy_

I carefully set the letter down, heart pounding. Why would my parents not tell me about my big sister? What could she possibly have done to get her erased from the family?

I am way too curious to quit now, so I pull the box toward me and see what's inside. Almost a hundred CDs, each labeled with a number. Thankfully, Teddy had them arranged in numerical order, so I found number 64 in no time.

I set the box on the floor and grab my laptop, opening the CD case and setting the CD in the laptop. After a few minutes, a window pops up, and the words "_Video Diary Number 64; Teddy- 17, Charlie-3" _are scrawled across the screen in a girly font. Taking a deep breath, I press play.

Almost immediately, the video starts up. In it, a teenage girl who looks remarkably like me is staring at the screen, dark circles under her eyes. Looking closer, I see she is in the spare room in the basement. And then she begins to talk.

"Hey Charlie. It's…me; your big sister Teddy. So something just happened to me, and I am really ashamed at myself for letting this happen to me. Please don't hate me, Charlie, because I swear I didn't mean to. Okay, you're probably about to kill me right now for keeping you in suspension so long. This is really hard to tell you, but here goes…"

Taking a deep breath, she holds something up to the screen. Leaning toward the screen, I gasp as I recognize the item. A pregnancy test. And on the test, a pink plus sign.

"If you're watching this when I want you to watch it, then you'll know what this is. Yes, I'm pregnant, and no, I was not raped. Although, I really didn't mean to. Let me tell you the story.

"So a couple of weeks ago, Spencer and I went to my friend Lucy's party. It was a pretty big bash with the whole junior class there, and there was music and dancing and laughing. It was fun. Until about halfway through when we started to realize the punch tasted funny. Someone had spiked it. Of course, we didn't know that at the time. Me and Spencer—my boyfriend at the time—kept drinking it, getting drunker every sip. Eventually, we ended up kissing underneath one of the huge oak trees in the backyard. You have to understand that we were completely intoxicated by then. We had basically no control over what we were doing.

"Anyway, the kiss turned into a full blown make-out session, and we ultimately took it to the next level. That's right. I lost it under some stupid tree at the age of seventeen."

At this point, Teddy lost it and covered her face with her hands, audibly sobbing.I didn't know what to think, but I could feel a few of my own tears slipping down my face. Finally, Teddy looks back up at the camera, eyes red.

"This isn't what I wanted, Charlie. Both me and Spencer had promised to wait until marriage, whether it was with each other or not. But instead, we both lost it at some stupid party, and let me tell you something, Charlie. It was not worth it, because I don't remember a thing about that night, except for what I did with Spencer. And now I find myself in this situation, pregnant at age seventeen, and I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do. Wish me good luck, Charlie."

Teddy gives a watery smile to the camera before the screen goes black.

I sit on my bed for a good fifteen minutes, just staring at my desktop screen. Finally, I take the CD out of my laptop screen and set it back in the case. So I now know what had happened to Teddy, but it didn't explain how come I had no clue I had a sister.

I am just pulling out number 65 when I hear a knock at my door.

"Charlie, dinner's ready," My mom calls through the door. I hurriedly put the number 65 back in the box and shove it all under my bed, knowing my mom could walk in at any moment.

"Okay, mom! I'll be down in a minute!" I say, a bit irritably. It'd be a lie to say that my relationship with my parents hasn't changed at all. I have to say I feel a bit horrified that they would push away one of their own children and basically erase any evidence that she had lived at all. It makes me wonder what would happen if I did something they really didn't like. I decided that I wouldn't tell my parents that I had found the package.


	3. Video Diary No 65

"Charlie, is something wrong?" My mom asked me that night at dinner. I guess my parents could tell from my complete silence and frequent glares that something was bothering me.

"No, I'm fine. Just a lot of homework," I answer, picking up my half-full plate and silverware and dropping them into the sink, cringing as it makes a loud clatter.

"Are you sure?" My mom asks as she stands up from the table.

"Yes, mom!" I say a bit irritably. What was I supposed to tell my parents? "_No, it's just that I found out about my older sister, and I have to say, I'm a bit pissed that you kept this from me. Anyway, great meal, mom."_

I stomped to my room and shut the door a bit louder than I meant to. I look over to see my laptop and the video diary sprawled across my bed. I couldn't start watching them now, when my parents could walk in at any minute. After firing off a quick text to Malaya, I grab my purse, stuff as many video diaries into it as possible, and pick up my laptop.

I head downstairs to find my mom and dad watching TV in the family room. They both look up as I walk in, and their eyebrows shoot up when I take my car keys off of the hook.

"Where do you think you're going?" My mom asks.

"To Malaya's house? We have this project we're doing, and we really need to finish it," I tell her.

"Were you going to ask us before you left?" Dad says, groaning a bit as he gets up off of the couch.

"I just did!" I retort. "I'm sixteen now, when are you going to stop treating me like a child?" I shout at them. Mom and dad stand there, a shocked expression on their faces. I have never, not once in my life, ever yelled at my parents. I take a few deep breaths, calming myself before asking, "So can I go?"

My mom is the first to clear her shocked expression, and, a little flustered, she answers, "Uh…yeah, of course. As long as you are home by 12:30, okay?"

"Whatever," I say, leaving the house and slamming the door behind me. Standing by the door, I could hear my parents talking.

"What has gotten into here lately?" My dad says.

"Well, you know, there's the terrible twos and I guess there's the terrible teens, too"," My mom answers. Their voices fade out then as I guess they leave the room.

When I get to Malaya's, I hurry inside without even knocking or ringing the doorbell. That's how close we've become; we basically live at each other's houses. I rush up to here room and throw open the door.

"Oh, my gosh!" Malaya gasps, jumping up from her desk. "Oh, it's just you, Charlie. What are you doing…here? Come here, you look like you've just seen a ghost."

Soon I am wrapped in Malaya's arms, and I don't know why, but I am crying. Malaya walks me over to the bed and sits me down.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" Malaya asks me gently.

I take a few deep breaths before answering. "I, uh…I have a sister."

Malaya sits back, looking confused. "Charlie is your…is your mom pregnant or something? Because I can understand why you would be upset, I mean, if my mom was pregnant, I would be a little bit pissed. Like, am I not good enough or something?"

"No, Laya, my mom's not pregnant. My sister is older than me," I explain.

"But then why would you not know about her? Unless…" Malaya says. Then her eyes go wide. "Oh, my gosh, she's not dead is she?" I shake my head. "Well, then, start from the beginning!"

And so I do. I start from when I found the box in my mom's closet and end when I head out to her house. When I finish, Malaya has a surprised expression on her face; eyes wide and mouth open.

"I just don't understand why you don't know about her. I mean, yeah, she got pregnant, but she was drunk! Your parents aren't that cruel, are they?" Malaya asks.

"I don't think so. I mean, I don't even know anymore. But it's not like I can talk to them about it. They obviously didn't want me to know about her," I tell her. "Anyway, do you want to watch the next video or not?"

"Um, duh!" Malaya squeals. "Of course I do!"

I bring my laptop out of my bag and set it on the bed, popping open the disk drive and put number 65 in it. After a minute, a video screen pops up, this time a purple background and the words "_Video Diary Number 65; Teddy- 17, Charlie- 3" _appear in a silver font. A moment later, Teddy's appears, only this time, she has a blonde haired toddler with her. It takes a minute to realize that it's me.

"Charlie, she looks _exactly _like you," Malaya gasps. I quickly shush her as Teddy begins to speak.

"Hey, Charlie, it's Teddy and…" Teddy stops looking at the toddler—I mean, me.

"Charlie!" I respond in the video diary.

"Yup, I'm babysitting, so it's just me and you here, having some girl time. Anyway, back to what I said in the last video. I honestly have no idea what I am going to do, Charlie. But I know that I must—Oh, God—I must convince you never to get in this position yourself. I love you, Charlie, and you don't deserve to be in this position, so if you're watching this when you are my age, know that it isn't worth it, Charlie, it really, _really _isn't. So, Charlie, promise me that you won't do the stupid thing that I did." Now she turns to the toddler-me and says, in a ridiculous baby voice. "Can you say 'I promise, Teddy'?"

"I pwomise, Teddy," Toddler-me says, and I feel a tear slide down my face.

"Anyway, it's coming to the point that I have to tell someone. I haven't told anybody yet, but I am too scared, Charlie. I don't know who to tell first, and if they'll stand by me, or-or-or if they'll reject me and leave me alone. I guess the one thing I really hope for is that Spencer doesn't leave me, but he is just 18 and he's really looking forward to going to college and he can't have a girlfriend and baby tying him down.

"Anyway, I've decided I'm going to tell someone. Right now, right here, so you can watch, because I've decided to share this whole experience with you. So, who should I call, Charlie? Spencer or mommy and daddy?"

Teddy's face goes white as toddler-me answers, "Thpencer."

"Okay, you said Spencer, so I'll-I'll call Spencer," Teddy says shakily as she enters a number into her phone. She must of put it on speaker because I can hear it ringing as she puts it up to her mouth. After a few seconds, Spencer picks up.

"Hey, babe," He answers, and a watery smile sets on Teddy's face.

"Hey, Spence," Teddy answers, and I guess Spencer can tell that something's wrong because the tone of his voice immediately changes.

"Teddy, is something wrong?" He asks. His voice is full of concern.

"Yeah, um… I just wanted to…" Teddy starts off. "Can you please come over? I really need to tell you something."

"Of course, Teddy, I'll… I'll be there in a few minutes, alright?" Spencer answers before hanging up. Teddy sets down her phone and once again turns toward the camera.

"Yes, I chickened out, but I felt like I really had to tell him in person. And anyway, it's time for your nap, so I'll be right back," Teddy says, pressing a button to pause the video. Within seconds, she is back, and I can tell she had put on a bit of makeup to try to cover up the bags under her eyes, but she still looks like a nervous wreck.

This time, she with not toddler-me, but a teenage boy, who, I'm guessing, must be Spencer.

"He's cute," Malaya giggles, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Laya, _hush_," I shush her, but I kind of have to agree. With his dark wavy hair and smoldering brown eyes, he's got the bad boy look down to a T. We both turn back to the video diary.

"Teddy, please tell me what's wrong," Spencer pleads, tucking a strand of Teddy's hair behind her ear. "It hurts me to see you this sad and to not know why."

"I want one of those!" Malaya whines, and I shush her again, turning up the volume a bit.

"Okay, but first, I have to ask you something…" Teddy tells him. "Do you love me?"

"Of course, Teddy," Spencer answers, intertwining his hand with hers.

Teddy takes a deep breath before continuing. "Well, do you remember that party a few weeks ago? At Lucy's?"

Immediately, Spencer drops Teddy's hand. "Teddy, I already told I was sorry about that. You know it wasn't either of our faults, it was-"

"Spencer, I know, I'm not mad, I'm…" Teddy closes her eyes for a minute and takes a few deep breaths. By now, Spencer looks absolutely terrified. "Spencer, I'm pregnant."

Spencer looks as if Teddy just slapped him. He staggers backward, hitting the wall. "You're… You're p-p-pregnant?"

"Yes, Spencer, please calm down, we can get through this together, I just—" Teddy starts, laying a hand on Spencer's arm. Spencer recoils from her touch, as if she has the plague.

"Teddy, I don't think you understand. I already have offers to colleges, some of the best in the world. I'm the star quarterback, I have a reputation to withhold. And if my dad finds out about this? I'll be dead. No, I'll be worse than dead. I can't have anything to do with this. I can't be a father!"

Teddy is heavily sobbing now. "But you are, Spencer! Like it or not, you are this baby's father!"

"I know and that was stupid of me, it was the stupidest thing I've ever done. But I don't want to have anything to do with this!"

"What are you saying, Spencer?" Teddy asks, trying to control her tears.

"We need to stop seeing each other," Spencer says, pushing past Teddy and out into the hallway. A few seconds later, I hear the door slam,

"Well, I guess we found out how responsible he is, huh, Charlie?" Teddy says, wiping her eyes with a few tissues. "Now I'm in an even bigger mess. My boyfriend broke up with me, and I'm seventeen and pregnant."

Just then, a blonde headed teenager pokes his head into the room. PJ.

"I'm sorry, but did I just hear you say the word 'pregnant'?" PJ asks.

"Um, yeah, my friend Lucy's, uh, dog is pregnant. I was just telling Charlie," Teddy says, gesturing to the video camera.

"Okay, good, because you know how totally pissed mom and dad would be if you were pregnant. And, of course, I'd have to kick Spencer's-"

"Okay, PJ, thanks," Teddy says, closing the door on PJ. "Well, you heard him, Charlie. Wish me good luck."

And with that, the screen goes black.

**AN**

**Hey, sorry for the long wait, thought I'd make it up to you with an extra long chapter. Almost 2,000 words! **

**So you know what to do(: Review!**


End file.
